Snotty and Snottier/Transcript
Here's 16th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with everyone running from Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: You can run but you can't hide from the awesome power of my earwax blaster. * Donald: Where did he even get all the wax from? * Luan: Easy, a wax museum. (laughs) Get it? (sprayed with wax) (Soon Snotty went after everybody. Otis took some wax to save Abby) * Snotty Boy: Say your prayers, milky boy. * Pooh: I don't suppose you would be sastified with a hug...instead. * Snotty Boy: I'll show you a hug, stupid bear. * Tigger: He's got Otis! * Rabbit: And Pooh too! * Mrs. Beady: Eugene! * Snotty Boy: I'M BUSY!!!!! * Mrs. Beady: Come home! I have a wonderful surprise for you! * Snotty Boy: A surprise? I like surprises. You two are lucky. * Mrs. Beady: EUGENE!!!!! * Snotty Boy: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!!!! (leaves) * (Everyone comes out in pain) * Tigger: Shooting at us with ear wax. How nasty can you get? * Otis: Alright. Is everyone ok? * Peck: Sorry I can't hear you. I have wax in my ear. AND IT'S NOT MINE!!!! * Lola: That wax ruined my dress! * Human Rarity: So did mine! * Pip: I hate that kid. * Abby: He's inhuman. * Freddy: He's not of this earth. * Spike the dog: He's a animal torturer. * Donald: He's insane! * Pig: He's a monster. * Peck: What? * Otis: I don't like the sound of this big surprise. * Freddy: I don't like the sound of vaccums. * Pip: You not bright. * Otis: Let's follow him. (At Mrs. Beady's House) * Mrs. Beady: OHH!!!! There's my smooth skin little man cub! * Snotty: Gah, what-ev-er. Where my stupid surprise? (A boy with braces and wearing miltary clothes comes slowly from the kitchen) * ???: Hello cousin. (Snotty Boy screamed) * ???: It's been a long time. (Snotty Boy screamed again) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, I knew you be thrilled. Bernard stopped by on his way to Explosives Camp. * Bernard: Yeah. Family means everything to me. Auntie Nora, would you go get us one of your delicious big boy snacks? * Mrs. Beady: Good idea, Bernard. You two have a lot of catching up to do. (leaves to the kitchen) * Bernard: Well, well. * Snotty Boy: Ok, look Bernard. You may have beaten me up when I was little, but I don't know if you notice, I'm not little anymore. * Bernard: I totally understand what you're coming from. (drops a clock on Snotty) That's why, all I want is you to say that your a dirty Pilgrim. * Snotty Boy: I'm not gonna say that. * Bernard: Really? (literally took Snotty's nose) Got your nose! Here you can have it back now. (puts it back) Now, will you admit that your a dirty Pilgrim. * Snotty Boy: No, I will not admit it! (Bernard started beating Snotty Boy and as the smoke clear, Snotty was on the ceiling fan) * Mrs. Beady: Eugene, just look as the mess you made. * Bernard: I try to tell him Auntie Nora. He just a dirty Pilgrim. (Snotty Boy falls down, follow by the ceiling fan, a bathtub, and a ostrich) * Human Fluttershy: That kid was so mean to Snotty Boy. * Otis: I know. I think I love him. (Everyone agrees) * Peck: What? * Pip: Too bad that cousin kid can't stay until Snotty leaves. * Otis: Maybe he can. (In the kitchen, the telephone rings) * Mrs. Beady: I'll get that. * Snotty Boy: I am soooo gonna tell Auntie on you. (smack with the table) Or not. * Mrs. Beady: Hello? * Otis: Yes, this is Counselor Gint Mcsplooedy from Explosives Camp * Mrs. Beady: Oh, hello, counselor. * Otis: Sorry, to tell you that the camp has gone out of business. So Bernard have to make other plans this month. (Freddy makes a exploding sound) Whoops. That was big explosion in Cabin 9. Gotta go! * Mrs. Beady: Ok, bye. (back to the kitchen) The man from your camp says it's gone out of business. * Bernard: WHAT!?!? (sprayed juice in Snotty's eyes) That's not fair to me! * Mrs. Beady: Oh, you poor thing. I know. How would like to stay here and play with your cousin all summer? * Bernard: Well that sounds delightful. I'll go unpack. * Snotty Boy: Auntie Nora, Bernard can't stay here. He likes a firm mattress and yours are all extra firm. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, you just don't wanna share your Auntie Nora, no you don't. Well don't worry. You're always gonna be my favorite. Now where did I put all those guest towels. (leaves) * Bernard: (comes in) Come on cousin. Time to play. (Snotty runs away as Bernard walks after him) The Middle (Snotty kept running and trips over a rock to the barnyard) * Bernard: You can run but not well. * Otis: This is great. This the best idea I ever had. * Tigger: You should that kid and thing or three * Timmy: And best of all, with Bernard around, no more getting beat up, right? * Donald: Yeah. * Bernard: (senses something) Wait a minute. I sense joy and innocence waiting to be crushed. (turns to the others) * Otis: Uh, guys, we might want to get inside and hide our entrails. * Lisa: Peace out. I'll be in my bunker. off * Lincoln: Everyone else to the barnyard! We'll be safe there. (Everybody rushes into the barnyard and barricade the door.) * Human Pinkie Pie: Are you sure that will hold him? * Otis: Well be safe as long he doesn't have any explo--(the doors bursts) * Bernard: Let's party. * Tigger: Show him what your made of, Pooh Bear. * Pooh: Fluff? * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (Bernard started beating everyone up and causing havoc) * Bernard: Bye, silly billy barn animals and silly dumb kids. (snickers) See you all summer! * Pig: (Head on Otis' body) Is he gone? * Otis: (head on Pig's body) He's gone. I not even sure how he did this. * Pig: That is one messed up kid. * Peck: (beak on backwards) I think he had a good time. * Freddy: (In a wall) Yes. He really felt a home. * Abby: (in a haystack) Has anyone seen Pip? * Pip: (Coming out of her nose) I think you have a sinus infection. * Otis: Is everyone else ok? * Luna: '''That jerk broke and slammed my head into my guitar. * '''Mickey: He almost broke my ears. * Sunset Shimmer: '''I don't think I can sit ever again after what he did. * '''Donald: '''Why that little-- * '''Tigger: '''Donald, watch your words. * '''Human Applejack: He lassoed me to the ceiling. * Lincoln: I think I lost a few teeth. * Timmy: That's nothing compared to he did to my fairies. * Cosmo: I can't believe he had hail as the size of a mini vans * Wanda: (one falls on her) Fully loaded mini vans. * Otis: I can't believe I'm saying this. But we were better of when Snotty Boy was our enemy. * Pig: Otis what are we going to do? That psycho kid gonna be here all summer. * Human Fluttershy: Maybe we should tell Mrs. Beady about Bernard. * Goofy: She's not going to believe us. * Piglet: The only way she'll believe us if she see Bernard hurting Snotty Boy. * Otis: Piglet, that's it! * Lucy: What's it? * Otis: Guys do you remember what Mrs. Beady said to Snotty Boy this morning? (They think but couldn't remember) * Pip: Do you have a thought bubble to remind us? * Otis: I do actually. * Mrs. Beady: (in a thought bubble) You'll always be my favorite. Favorite, favorite... * Otis: (pops the bubble) Come on guys. I have a plan. (Later in the forest, Snotty Boy muttering scared when he hears something) * Snotty Boy: Who is it? Is that you B-Bernard? * Otis: (comes in misty fog in Indian clothing) We're not going to hurt you. * Snotty Boy: Who are you? * Otis: I am Walks With Udders, you animal spirit guide. And these are some of my spirit guide friends. Officer Pig. * Pig: Top of the morning. * Otis: Two Consturction workers. * Freddy: Hey, how'd ya doing? * Peck: Forget about it. * Otis: A sailor of some type. * Abby: Ahoy there. * Otis: Some heroes we don't know and also don't care. * Lynn:'Yeah. Hey! * '''Human Pinkie Pie:'I didn't know you were a physic, Lucy. * '''Lucy: It's Madame Lucy. * Otis: And this tiny lounge singer. Pip I'm just crazy about chestnuts. '' ''Cause chestnuts got that zing. * Snotty Boy: '''What's that sound? * '''Otis: What sound? * Snotty Boy: How come every time I heard that sound there's like fog coming out of your dress * Otis: This isn't a dress * Snotty Boy: Looks like a dress to me * Otis: I asure you it's not a-- * Snotty Boy: Do you have, like, a fogger under there. You have a fogger. * Otis: What? (Snotty and Otis kept arguing) * Otis: Yes, never mind that. We have heard your cries against your enemy and come to lend you our spirit power * Snotty Boy: You don't look that powerful to me. * Rabbit: Lynn, if you please. * (Lynn bonks him on the head) * Otis: If you want to defeat your enemy, follow us to the Place of Reckoning. * Snotty Boy: The place of what? * Sci-Twi: Just follow us. Category:LegoKyle14 (Late that night at the Barnyard) * Otis: Welcome to the Place of Reckoning! * Snotty Boy: This is looks like a stupid barn. Are you going to help bear Bernard of what? * Human Rainbow Dash: (whispering) Not with that attitude he's not. * Otis: Fellow spirits, anoint him with the chaste of power. * Abby: The Snowglobe of Strength. * Peck: The Rotting Stick of Agility. * Freddy: This Ketchup Packet of Dexterity. * Pig: And a garlic crouton. * Snotty Boy: What's this do? * Pig: Nothing. But it's excellent in salads. Really perks up a bowl of soup. * Otis: (shushes Pig) With these tools, you shall conjure Bernard. * Lana: (whispering) You sure this going to work? * Snotty Boy: Muscles growing. Courage issuing forth from every pore. I...AM...CONQUERING BOY!!!! * Eeyore: Nope. The Ending * Narrator: The Next Day. (Bernard pulling a cat's tail when he heard the phone ring) * Bernard: What? * Snotty Boy: Oh, sorry. I must have the wrong number. You're clearly a troll. * Bernard: Eugene? * Snotty Boy: Oh Hi, Bernard. Gosh, you really sound like a stupid troll on the phone. A troll with a wire on his head. (Bernard turns red and steam comes out of his nose) I hear you face throbbing, dear head. * Bernard: Tell me where you face is so I can destroy it. * Snotty Boy: Meet me at the Place of Reckoning. It's a large red building 100 yards down the road. * Bearnard: You mean that barn? * Snotty Boy: PLACE OF RECKONING!!!! (hangs up) Now, to summon more power. (rubs the crouton all over his body) * Pip: Otis, are you sure about this? Bernard gonna turn him into a Snotty Burger. * Otis: Nah, I will be back with Mrs. Beady before it gets serious. When she sees Bernard beating on her precious Snotty Boy, she'll pack him up forever and it bye-bye psycho. * Pooh: So how long do we have until Bernard arrives? * Lisa: Based on speed, anger and his hatred of Snotty Boy, he'll be here in about 5 minutes. (Bernard comes through the doors) * Pig: Uh he's here. * Otis: Milk me. (he runs off) * Lisa: Milk me's right. I forget about pulverization.Category:Magmon47 (Otis rides off on the scooter) Bernard: Time to stop your existence. Snotty Boy: Well, you probably don't know, that my stupid spirit guides gave me this Snowglobe of Strength, this Rotting Stick of Agility, and this Ketchup Packet of Dexterity. Bernard: What's the crouton for? Snotty Boy: It's very nice with salads. You can put it on--- Bernard: Say goodbye to your body! (pulverizes Snotty Boy) Pig: He'll destroy him before Otis gets back. Pip: Yeah, it's too bad. Who wants nachos? (Everyone grabs some nachos)Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Scenes